Hombre Lobo
by Accasia Li
Summary: Selama bayinya tidak mempunyai ekor atau seorang manusia serigala, Sasuke puas. Fiksi terjemahan karya author Hibari-Sempai dengan judul yang sama.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hombre Lobo by Hibari-Sempai**

 **Terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca...**

 **HOMBRE LOBO**

 **(MANUSIA SERIGALA)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke meminum dari botolnya, menyaksikan sahabatnya berlarian mengejar dua anak laki-laki berambut merah hiperaktif yang tampaknya bersikeras untuk menghancurkan tempat itu dan tersenyum ketika pahlawan Konoha itu harus membantunya dirinya sendiri dengan tiga _shadow clones_ untuk menangkap anak-anak yang berisik itu.

"Jika kalian tidak bertingkah baik, aku akan memanggil ibu kalian!" ancam Naruto Uzumaki dan ajaibnya anak-anak itu terdiam membatu, "Nah! Seperti itu! Aku suka itu! Kalian bertiga awasi mereka atau aku juga akan meninggalkan kalian bersama istriku!" bayangan-bayangan itu memprotes namun segera terdiam, Naruto mendengus dan menyeka keringat dari dahinya, kembali dengan sahabatnya.

"Sial! Tugas sebagai seorang ayah ini benar-benar sulit," Keluhnya sambil menghabiskan segelas susu, "Kau beruntung anak-anakmu patuh dan menghormatimu. Aku harus memanggil Karin agar mereka mau mendengarkanku." Protesnya.

Sasuke menghentikan minuman yang dia pegang ke bibirnya lalu melihatnya dan menyipitkan matanya, "Ini bukan tentang keberuntungan, anak-anak butuh kedisiplinan dan mereka sudah melakukannya."

"Ya! Heeii, Bagaimana Ino? Tidak ada masalah 'kan dengan anggota baru klan?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada masalah. Dalam waktu beberapa jam nanti akan menjadi USG pertamanya, tapi semua baik-baik saja, Ino mengatakan bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan anak ini."

"Aku mengerti...lalu aku akan berhati-hati."

Sasuke melihatnya lagi, sedikit tertarik.

"Dengan apa?"

"Nah..." Naruto membasahi bibirnya, menggaruk bagian atas kepalanya saat tiba-tiba ia menjadi serius, "Bayi baru ini akan menjadi anak laki-laki ketujuhmu..."

"Dan?"

"Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang legenda yang mengatakan bahwa anak laki-laki ketujuh dari sebuah keluarga dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang manusia serigala?"

Pemilik _Sharingan_ itu hampir saja menyemburkan semua cairan dari mulutnya setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, meskipun dengan cepat ia dapat kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, _Dobe_? Putraku tidak akan menjadi manusia serigala bodoh!"

"Oh...aku hanya mengatakan kau harus berhati-hati dengan hal itu, maksudku, aku tidak percaya pada takhayul akan tetapi Sai mengatakan padaku bahwa ia pernah satu kali membaca buku tentang..."

"Sai itu tolol dan kau bahkan lebih tolol karena mendengarkan dia." Ungkap pemimpin Uchiha itu, mengamati waktu pada jam yang berdiri, "Kita harus segera kembali ke Menara, Ho-Idiot-Kage." Geramnya, berdiri dengan memberengut.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya polos, "Baiklah! Tapi sore ini ketika kau pergi untuk melakukan USG, pastikan bahwa bayimu tidak memiliki ekor yang merumbai dan telinga yang runcing...ya...jika itu terjadi maka kita membutuhkan banyak benda yang berasal dari perak..."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Hei! Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"..."

"Baiklah...baiklah...! Cara yang salah untuk bergegas. Anak-anak, waktunya kita pergi!"

Mereka mulai bergerak berlawanan dengan keinginan mereka.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Menara Hokage, sepanjang harinya ia habiskan untuk berpikir.

Ia adalah ayah dari 6 orang anak yang ia banggakan, ia dan istrinya namai seperti tokoh pahlawan Konoha, Itachi (yang pertama lahir), Inoichi, Hiruzen, Asuma, Hashirama dan Shisui. Tiga dari mereka memiliki rambut dan mata ibunya, satu mata biru dan rambut gelap khas Uchiha, dua lainnya berambut pirang dan satu gelap dengan mata hitam. Tidak ada yang mempunyai telinga runcing dan ekor merumbai. Dan Sasuke yakin bayinya yang baru itu juga tidak akan memilikinya.

Bagaimanapun sore itu ia tampak terobsesi dengan hal itu, membayangkan putranya dengan rambut pirang dan dua telinga berbulu senada atau dengan bulu hitam yang melapisi sekujur tubuhnya.

Pada saat _shift_ kerjanya berakhir, dia benar-benar _paranoid_ tentang hal ini dan segera setelah waktunya tiba, praktis ia berlari ke rumah sakit, menemukan Ino yang sedang membelai perut besarnya di ruangan tunggu, tersenyum ke arah di mana ia datang.

"Ini giliran kita, Sayang!" ia memberitahu Sasuke segera setelah pria itu datang, menggandeng tangannya setelah menciumnya untuk membawa dia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Dan anak-anak?" tanyanya, berusaha membagi perhatiannya sementara Shizune meletakkan _gel_ dingin pada perut istrinya.

"Mereka bersama ibuku. Mereka akan pulang nanti malam."

"Siap?" suara gelisah dari dokter ninja itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ino meraih tangan suaminya dan mengangguk, mengabaikan betapa kakunya suaminya.

Bagaimana jika anakmu benar-benar mempunyai telinga runcing dan ekor merumbai? Bagaimana jika si sialan Naruto itu benar? Bagaimana jika bayimu benar-benar menjadi manusia serigala?"

"Oh...ini tidak terlihat bagus..." gumam wanita itu, membuat Sasuke waspada.

"Apa yang salah? Apakah dia mempunyai telinga runcing?" apa yang ada di pikirannya ia keluarkan begitu saja, mencari gambar anggota tubuh yang menjadi alasan ketakutannya dalam layar buram itu.

"Telinga apa yang kau maksud, Sasuke? Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa bayinya memunggungi kita, meskipun begitu kelihatannya ia adalah bayi yang sehat dan kuat...juga tanpa telinga runcing." Imbuhnya.

Pikiran Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk merasa lega.

"Nah! Kau telah memiliki anggota lain untuk menjadi anggota Polisi Militer." Ino tersenyum padanya, membelai tangan Sasuke, Sasuke membelai wajah istrinya.

"Shizune-san, bayi ini sering sekali bergerak dan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada aliran _chakranya..._ apakah itu baik-baik saja? Karena itu tidak pernah terjadi padaku dengan kehamilanku sebelumnya."

"Benarkah? Baiklah...ayo kita lihat sisi lainnya." Wanita itu memindahkan sensor pada sisi lain dari perut Ino, dan Sasuke melihat pada layar, membuka matanya lebar, merasa takut.

"Apa itu?" ia memecah keheningan, menunjukkan jarinya pada layar, "Bayinya mempunyai dua kepala." Ia ketakutan tapi Shizune hanya membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Wow! Aku tak pernah menyangka mereka kembar dua...mari kita lihat...mereka ada dua, itu mengapa aliran _chakranya_ aneh, karena itu bukan hanya satu bayi saja melainkan dua bayi. Selamat!"

"Kembar?" Ino memastikan, membuka matanya lebar dengan keterkejutan luar biasa, "Aw, Sasuke...apakah kau mendengarnya? Ada dua!"

"Dan tidak ada dari mereka yang mempunyai ekor?" tanyanya, sangat serius.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya sendiri? Tidak! Jangan khawatir!." Wanita yang lebih dewasa itu tersenyum.

Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk bernapas lega.

"Itu mengapa kau merasakan ia bergerak lebih dari biasanya, Ino! Ia pasti sedang berkelahi dengan saudaranya." Candanya, tersenyum pada mereka sekali lagi, yang kemudian dibalas oleh Ino.

"Ah! Iya! Aku tahu bagaimana mereka harus dipanggil, sayang!"

"Ya! Bagaimana?" tanyanya masih tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang dua anaknya yang belum lahir.

"Seperti yang kita sebut pada mereka, ketika mereka tidak berhenti berkelahi sepanjang hari!" tawanya, "Mereka akan dipanggil Naruto dan Sasuke Uchiha, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Wah...mereka adalah dua nama yang luar biasa, sempurna!" seru Shizune.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Ino bertanya-tanya.

"Apa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Tapi nama-nama itu sangat cocok untuk mereka!"

Ia mengerutkan dahinya, salah satu anaknya, pewaris garis keturunannya dipanggil dengan nama rekan setimnya yang dungu itu? Pertama ia lebih memilih untuk disiksa sampai mati, tak diragukan lagi. Bagaimanapun, ia melihat kembali pada layar pada saat yang tepat ketika salah satu dari anaknya bergerak, apa yang tampak sebagai lengannya menyentuh perut anaknya yang lain, menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya sebagai refleks dan kelihatannya mengembalikan 'serangan', tanpa mampu mengelak ia tersenyum miring dan mencium tangan Ino.

"Selama mereka tidak mempunyai ekor yang merumbai dan tidak ada yang menjadi manusia serigala , aku puas." Tegasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Manusia Serigala? :'D**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Vale**


End file.
